


I Am Attracted to What We Are Unravelin'

by DisasterLesbean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Enemies, F/F, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Road Trip With Your Enemy, Someone Please Cut The Grimm Arm Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterLesbean/pseuds/DisasterLesbean
Summary: Cinder might have been dangerous because of her hunger but Winter was dangerous because of her determination. Winter fought with the acceptance of death while Cinder fought with the refusal to die.
Relationships: Cinder Fall & Neopolitan, Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	I Am Attracted to What We Are Unravelin'

Humanity responds to two things: power and control. One is necessary for the other to succeed. If someone doesn’t have power then they cannot control and if they don’t have control they will never have power. Cinder doesn’t care what anyone claims they want because it isn’t true, it will always come back to power and control. They say they want to save the world? They want to defeat Salem? It’s just prettied up, lies so the powerful stay powerful. They act innocent and yet they accumulate strength. At least Cinder is honest about who she is.

Her brief stint undercover withstanding. 

Is it so wrong to fight for what she needs?

No, it’s not. They get to fight, to kill, all for their own quest towards power. Why is their cause more righteous than hers? 

She rages when she loses. Ruby foils her again and power slides through her fingers. Ironwood’s toy took what was hers by right. The one good thing to come out of the robot’s theft was the look on Schnee’s face. She wanted it and saw it taken right before her own eyes. At least if Cinder can’t have it, neither can she. 

It’s a small consolation that does little to calm Cinder after her failure. After her retreat. Her throat feels raw from screaming but she can’t hold it in. The anger and disgust at her own weakness floods through her.

The fear is overwhelming.

This was supposed to be how she made her last failure up to Salem. She’s lucky to be alive and not in the bottom of one of her death pits. To fail twice? 

Cinder shudders.

Neo getting the lamp brings Cinder’s mood up some.

It’s the only good thing to come from the day. Would it be enough to save herself? Would Salem spare her for showing up with something?

Then Salem arrives with an army and a whale. Cinder has always respected her flair for the dramatics. Cinder starts towards Salem with Neo, it’s more than a little annoying having to fight her way there. They’re nothing to her. They’re just peons that bend and break, burn to nothing. It’s not even a challenge, not a threat. It’s just a waste of her time and talent. 

At least it gives her time to wrestle her fear under control, hide it away to where hopefully Salem won’t spot it.

Neo tugs on her arm as they close in on Salem’s location, nodding towards RWBY and their friends. Damn, even the brats have improved. 

Cinder’s grimm arm twitches involuntarily at the sight of RWBY. She despises the cold trickle of fear at seeing Ruby. Salem, she’ll allow herself the grace of fear. Anyone with a pulse should fear Salem. Ruby? Cinder wants to charge in and rip her to pieces. It might earn her place back at Salem’s side if Cinder were to defend her. Neo shakes her head.

“This is the best way to get what we both want.” Cinder shakes Neo’s hand off. “I can gain Salem’s favor and we can take Ruby out.” Neo’s eyes flash at Ruby’s name, the need for revenge is as strong as ever. Despite her obvious want, Neo still shakes her head.

“Are you afraid of a bunch of kids?” Cinder taunts, her voice turned mocking. Neo raises her eyebrows, nods, and gestures towards Cinder. Cinder’s eyes burn hot and quick. “Are you trying to insinuate something?” Neo rolls her eyes at Cinder. She sighs and gestures towards Salem and RWBY, she shakes her head with finality. She points to Cinder and then herself before jabbing her thumb in the opposite direction. 

“Salem can’t be defeated. The best move we can make is to align ourselves with her.” Neo grabs her shoulder and looks into her eyes. “I’m not yet strong enough to take her on.” Neo frowns and flicks near Cinder’s eyes, tips her own hat with a smug expression, and taps the lamp pointedly. “We could take advantage of their distraction and reach Vacuo.” Neo looks pleased when Cinder agrees with her. Cinder doesn’t add that it might be better to crawl back to Salem with two artifacts rather than one. Neo’s eye would twitch at the reminder.

Neo nods her head in the direction of an approaching ship and Cinder nods back. They approach the ships from the shadows and circle it as it lands, waiting for the ramp to drop. Neo’s fingers tap eagerly against Hush.

“Well well, look who’s here.” Cinder’s eyes narrow as the ramp lowers and the compartment comes into sight. Schnee stands there wounded but trying to push her way into Mantle. She stops moving when she sees Neo and Cinder at the end of the ramp, the soldiers shift uncomfortably next to her. 

“Ma’am?” One of the soldiers asks, looking for directions.

“It was too much to hope Ruby killed you, I suppose.” Schnee’s hand shifts to the hilt of her sword. 

“We can go again if you want to but it won’t change the outcome. Besides...I’d rather this ship remain intact.” Cinder says loftily.

A soldier moves to intercept them, all Atlesian bravado. She’s quick to conjure a sword and slashes without breaking eye contact with Schnee. He groans and hits the ground hard, his metal armor scrapes on the way down. She sees Neo move her shoes before he can bleed on them.

“Stop. Let them pass and we can settle this.” Schnee negotiates. Cinder looks over to Neo who shrugs in response. Cinder steps to the side and lets the rest of the soldiers out of the ship. 

She crosses her arms and turns towards Schnee. She feels the claws of her grimm hand dig into her arm. It wants to fight, attack, kill. It doesn’t matter what it wants. She’s in control, not it. It doesn’t matter how hard it burrows it’s way into her flesh, she’s still stronger than it is. “How do you want to settle this? Do you have a plan beyond dying?”

“Where are you taking this ship?” Schnee avoids her prods, keeping a militant rigid posture. 

“Vacuo, we’re no longer needed here.” Neo shoots her a sharp look. Cinder barely nods her head. She knows what she’s doing. She just needs Neo to trust her plan. Neo begrudgingly lets it go, opting to twirl Hush.

“You’re abandoning the fight?” Schnee’s voice is condemning. The perfect soldier, groomed by Ironwood himself, the very idea of not facing certain must be so trying for her. 

“We’re moving onto the next stage. This part has seen its end. What will you do? Fight for your tyrant? Fight against your sister? Join RWBY’s side only to turn against them and have them arrested after you defeat the threat?” Cinder sees Schnee clench her fist, her jaw locking. Just where she wants her. Emotions starting to override all that training and programming, who knows maybe there’s a person beneath all that ice. “Or you could come with us.”

Schnee’s eyes widen almost imperceivable. “Why would I do that?” 

“What’s Soldier Schnee with no leader? Lost. You don’t want to fight your sister and you can’t trust Ironwood after everything. Your sense of duty calls you to do something. So, get ahead of the game. Come to Vacuo with us and map the area out, try and find the maiden if you so desire. You can worry about who you will give that information to, who owns your loyalty, at a later date.” Cinder is sure to sell it. She’s always been good at this part. It's just been a while since she’s had to do it. It would be easier if her blood didn’t feel black and grimm.

She’s in control. 

Barely so.

She’s a storm of bad emotion. Hate, anger, failure, fear, bloodlust, power hungry, it’s all at the surface and if Schnee doesn’t start getting a hint then she really will kill her. She has a plan and it would be nice if Schnee played along but sometimes plans have to change.

“I know who I am and I am not lost. If I go to Vacuo it will not be with you.” Schnee spits out, her emotions are rising to the surface as well. What does a person like her feel? What could she possibly need or want?

“You’ll let us go alone? I don’t think that would be wise. Neo gets wound up when she’s trapped in one place too long.” Cinder baits and Neo smiles eerily, selling it even when she doesn’t know why she’s inviting Schnee.

“I could just kill you.” Schnee’s hand hasn’t left her weapon.

“You couldn’t even handle me with the robot’s help. You won’t manage to take Neo and me. We’ll escape or kill you. Choose quick because we’re leaving. Which path do you choose?” Schnee’s hand wavers, caught in a crossroads. 

Schnee shifts aside but doesn’t leave the ship. Her decision has been made and Cinder feels a thrill of triumph.“Do not call me Soldier Schnee. You know my name.”

It hardly matters. They’re all the same. Those born into it, groomed by it. Schnees are practically manufactured at this point. Born into wealth and trained into their strength early on. She’s Soldier Schnee just like her mother is Mother Schnee. They all have their roles but they’re the same name, the same animal gorged on those lesser than them. The Atlas elite would lay on a bed frame of dead children and sleep like a baby. 

Let the woman think she’s any different. 

“Take a seat, Winter.” Cinder’s smile is as fake as their temporary truce. 

“I’ll stand.” Winter refuses. Her eyes follow Cinder as she walks to the pilot seat. Neo slides into it without bothering to double check with anyone. She shoots Cinder a questioning look, wanting some answers.

Cinder stops Neo’s hands on the ship’s controls. Neo looks up at her curiously. “You’ve been immensely useful, I appreciate capable people.” She knows she hedged her bets right when Neo looks pleased at her words. Emerald always worked best when Cinder gave her something in return. While she’s been traveling with Neo she finds her similar in that way. 

“There’s no reason we can’t head to Vacuo for the maiden and the relic while also getting what you need.” Neo’s eyes widen briefly before her lips twist in a satisfied smirk. 

“Ruby has always been...team-orientated. First time she managed her silver eyes was because I killed one of her friends.” Cinder’s covered eye practically itches with the reminder. “So when Little Schnee comes looking for big sister, Ruby will follow right along.” Neo’s eyes dance with delight at the plan that’s forming.

“You take care of Ruby while I get the maiden. If you can, that is.” Neo looks offended and huffs. Cinder smiles to herself when she turns away. Neo should be suitably motivated now. With Neo’s desire for revenge and her strength called into question, Ruby won’t stand a chance. 

She doesn’t tell Neo that the real reason she’s leaving Ruby to Neo is because she can’t face her again. She can’t. She wants few things more than to end Ruby’s life but among those few things is living. After today, she has to come to terms with the fact that facing off against Ruby will never go in her favor. Her damned silver eyes give her the advantage.

She could always get rid of her eyes. A thought for another time.

As it is, she feels like she’s teetering on an edge, possibly already falling over head first. Being devoured slowly but surely by the thing that’s supposed to make her stronger. 

She leaves Neo to it, knowing she doesn’t like to be pestered.

Cinder walks over and sits beside Winter, who still refuses to sit or relax. Irritation climbs the longer Winter doesn’t say or do anything. Cinder has had enough.

She reaches out and grabs Winter’s wrist intending to tug her down. Winter snaps out of the hold and grabs onto Cinder’s arm, tight enough she feels her body protest at the movement. She leans in close to Cinder, the other hand against the wall above her head. “Do. Not. Touch. Me.” 

Cinder’s gaze traces over all the marks left on Winter from their last confrontation. Scrapes, burns, bruises, she’s a mess. Winter shouldn’t have left Atlas in this condition. It’s all Cinder’s doing. She isn’t sure if the pride comes from the grimm or her. 

She took on the person Ironwood personally chose to take over as winter maiden and won. She didn’t even need to use weapons at times. She stood no chance against Cinder. 

Winter didn’t make it easy but she also didn’t make it hard.

Admittedly the worst of the damage done to Winter was at the end, after Winter had cut her arm off.

The terror she felt in that moment rivaled the fear of dying young. It burned with unending agony and she didn’t think it would grow back. When it did…

It took over.

Her control slipped and it knew, it seized the moment.

The only thing that hurts worse than getting an arm cut off is having it force its way into growing back.

She was running on pure violence, nearly feral with it as she attacked Winter.

She has it back under control now but only just.

Only just.

Cinder isn’t afraid of Winter the way she is of Salem and Ruby. Winter hurt her, yes, but it was more of a fluke than anything. Cinder has seen Winter’s capabilities and she wasn’t impressed. Cinder knows she’s better.

She has to admit that Winter has a presence. 

Cinder wonders if it’s from being born elite or having that command presence drilled into her. Is it something that’s hers all on her own? 

Winter’s eyes bore into her and Cinder feels the challenge rise in her chest.

Winter’s hard lines bring back flashes of their fight. Cinder is reminded of the force from Winter’s blows, the strength of her semblance, the way her skin feels as it tears. The unyielding soldier ready to die if necessary. Cinder might have been dangerous because of her hunger but Winter was dangerous because of her determination. Winter fought with the acceptance of death while Cinder fought with the refusal to die.

Cinder grabs Winter’s hand with her grimm one and watches her shudder, her face twitching with revulsion. It’s barely there, easy to miss.

Cinder learns people quickly. Their ticks, what they want, the right thing to say. It was necessary growing up, a tool for survival. Now it’s useful.

It’s one of the reasons Neo and her work so well. She was quick to understand Neo’s methods of communication and Neo let Cinder scheme. 

It’s because of this ease of reading people that she’s able to pick up Winter’s quirks. She can read that revulsion clear as day, just as Cinder hoped. 

She had thought it would make Winter retract her hand but she holds steady, not an ounce of fear in her expression. Interesting.

“What did I just say?” Winter breaks their eye contact to look pointedly down at Cinder’s hand.

“If you don’t want to be touched then take your hand off of me.” Winter releases her grip but doesn’t move out of Cinder’s space. Cinder wonders what she’s hoping to achieve. Does she want to fight? Surely she knows her odds. “Sit down already, it’s going to take us a while to get to Vacuo.” 

She expects Winter to stubbornly remain standing or to pointedly sit as far from Cinder as she can, instead she sits in the seat beside her. Not only does she sit beside her but she sits as close as she can, pressed against her. Cinder almost bites out a comment, threatens her or orders her to move, but she suspects that’s what Winter wants. She wants to bait Cinder and lure out that murky anger. 

She doesn’t say anything and she can feel Winter tense. She’s the one who ended up uncomfortable, shoulders practically locked in place as she stares ahead.

Winter’s body is cooler than most. Her semblance must have the same physical manifestation as Cinder who runs warmer. It is an...interesting sensation. 

Neo keeps the ship mostly steady but the wind still rocks them slightly. It’s been a long day and before she realizes it the rocking motion is lulling her to sleep. 

Grimm pools dark as night. The smell of burning flesh and sulfur. Thin skin and sharp bones. Choking in black fog. Shivering for warmth. Gnawing hunger.

Cinder’s eyes pop open when the ship jolts in landing. She freezes when she realizes in her sleep her head fell onto Winter’s shoulder. Winter is pliable and for the first time, not tense. She has to be asleep then. Cinder is surprised she could sleep through the landing but chalks it up to Winter being wounded and healing. 

Neo is watching Cinder from the front. Cinder is sure not to jolt away from Winter, that would be too telling. She’s still sure to remove her head before Neo taunts her or Winter wakes up.

“Are we in Vacuo already?” Cinder asks with some surprise, it would have been a quick journey. Neo shakes her head, showing her the stream of a ship outside on her scroll. 

Neo looks at Cinder, looks at Winter, and tilts her head when she makes eye contact with Cinder. Cinder doesn’t scowl but she does shoot Neo a withering look. 

Cinder stands up and Winter wakes up at the movement. Cinder’s arm feels cold without the press of her skin. “We’re switching ships.”

“Atlas has the best airships in Remnant. We will not find a better ship.” Winter argues.

“Too bad I’m in charge. Neo says we need a new ship, we need a new ship.” Cinder replies, following the Neo out of the ship. Winter follows but Cinder already knows she’s going to fight it. 

“It sounds like you are not in charge at all. Rather, Neopolitan is.” Cinder doesn’t bother replying to the weak bait. She’ll have to try better. Neo does preen a bit at the comment. “Atlas has the best ships, it is foolish to abandon it here.” 

“Didn’t you desert? You can go five minutes without defending Atlas.” Cinder feels Winter’s anger spike, her grimm feeding off of it.

“I did not desert. I am accompanying you to ensure you do not murder another maiden or get the artifact. I can and I will report back to the general afterwards.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

“I will take the Atlas ship and follow you two to Vacuo.” 

Cinder twists her body and throws a fireball into the cabin of the ship, it’s hot enough that it immediately blazes. “It appears you won’t.”

Winter’s control snaps and she pulls out her sword, anger clear as day on her face. It appears her calm does have limits. Good. 

Fire crawls up Cinder’s arms and she sees Neo ready to fight. Winter’s eyes bounce between them and before she breathes out irritably. She puts her weapon away but she doesn’t look any happier. “I should have taken my chances against you two back in Mantle.” 

“Probably.” 

They all walk towards the ship Neo showed them. It looks to be a leisure ship, privately owned. If the owners are onboard it will be no issue to dispatch them although Winter might protest. 

No one is on the ship and they’re back off. 

There’s more than enough room in this one for all of them to spread out but when Winter sits down, Cinder sits right next to her. 

Fair is fair.

She’s sure to sit where her grimm arm presses against Winter. Cinder has always aspired to out-petty.

Winter twitches but like how Cinder hadn’t moved away before, she stands her ground. 

Cinder is careful to control her facial expression as Winter’s coolness washes over her. It’s such a relief it almost steals her breath away. Cinder has always hated the cold and she’s had no reason to change that opinion until now. She thrives in heat but the irritation and hotness in her skin around the grimm arm is unbearable. Winter’s low body heat soothes the feverish heat to something more manageable.  
The rest of the trip passes as easily. 

She sees or feels Winter tense up occasionally but she doesn’t pull away or add anything to the conversation. 

A violent ripple pulses through the ship and lights start flashing. 

“Neo, what did you do?” Cinder growls and Neo responds with a finger. Cinder’s about to burst into the front when her attention catches outside. 

Endless dunes of sand, they’ve reached Vacuo. There’s also a landship on either side of them. They’re under attack.

“They took out our engine.” Cinder notes lowly.

“No one needs to die. Between all of us we could peacefully subdue them.” Winter states.

Neo crashlands the ship as carefully as she can before prowling through the cabin. The slight downturn of her lips is a telltale sign that there won’t be a raider left by the time she’s done. “We could, we won’t.” Cinder replies. 

She was right.

Winter tries to intercept Neo but Cinder keeps her back. “There’s a valuable lesson here. Neo does not take kindly to having her things taken.” 

“Cinder, let me by.” Winter orders. She may be used to giving orders but they mean nothing here, not to Cinder. 

“No.” 

“This is not a game! She is killing them.”

“You didn’t join RWBY on an adventure. You came with me, with us.”

“This is not right. I did not come with you to be party to murder.”

“When have you cared about right? You’re already defending a murderer I wouldn’t think you’d mind a few dead raiders.” 

“I have always cared about right! General Ironwood is doing his best-”

Cinder pushes in closer, jabbing a finger into Winter’s chest. “Lie to yourself but not me. He’s stepping on the throats of Mantle and all you can bother to do is lick his boots.” Cinder’s quick to summon a sword when she sees Winter’s hand fly to her own weapon.

Sparks fly as metal meets. 

Neo stops and turns, ready to help. She holds out a hand. “I’ve got her.”

“I would not be so arrogant.” Winter is quick to strike again, starting them at a brutally quick pace. “General Ironwood is a good man. He makes mistakes but all people do. You follow Salem, you do the bidding of a monster. You’ve even let her turn you into one.” 

Cinder twists and lands a swing against Winter’s thigh, her aura ripples in response. Winter pushes her back and uses her semblance. Cinder is prepared to block ice not to be plucked off the ground. A nevermore in Schnee colors is carrying her higher in the sky. She cuts its head off and drops, another nevermore there to pick her back up. 

They snap and bite, working at her aura. She feels her anger grow at being tossed around in the sky. She explodes in a storm of fire, burning anything that comes near her. She lands in the sand and Winter’s already upon her. 

Fire and ice clash. 

Winter is doing better than last time, far better. She sends a pair of summoned beowolfs at her and Cinder is distracted by killing them. 

She extends her grimm arm and slams into Winter’s chest, knocking her off her feet. She feels and sees Winter’s aura give out and she charges to catch up with her arm. Winter’s body breaks through the shell of a dune, glass and ice shards flying past them. Winter frees her second sword and slams the handle into Cinder’s face, her aura goes out as well. 

“Want to keep going?” Cinder asks eventually when neither of them move to finish the other off. 

“I agree to stop if you do.” Winter offers, each breath expanding her ribs beneath Cinder. It would be so easy to end it all, that’s not the plan. 

“I’m a woman of my word.”

Winter’s almost twitch with amusement. “I do not believe you have a single good intention.”

“You’re probably right.” Cinder agrees, moving to land beside Winter. If she presses her grimm arm against Winter it’s because she wants to annoy her not that she wants the soothing cold back. Sand dumps down her back as they lean back, reclining against the dune. The sun beats down on them and Cinder takes the heat in happily. A quick look to Winter’s pinkened cheeks proves the sun won’t be as kind to her. 

“How does one go about becoming part grimm?” Winter asks eventually. 

“A willingness to do anything, become anything, and Salem’s help.”

“Help?” Winter radiates condemnation.

“I did what I had to do.”

“It is not you I am judging for your arm...mostly.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to go this far but extreme measures have extreme consequences.” Cinder watches as the ice surrounding them starts to melt in the desert heat. 

“This was not your intention?”

“No, when Ruby blasted me in Beacon the grimm within me reacted. I don’t know if it was the grimm or the human in me that kept me from dying.” 

“I will tell her to just use her scythe next time.” Winter’s eyes slide to her and it sounds almost playful coming from her. 

“Please do.”

Winter’s body tenses and relaxes a few times, like she tries to move but aborts the movement. She commits the action and raises her hand. She trails her fingers over Cinder’s shoulder, just where the grimm and flesh meet. Cinder’s breath catches at the contact and she forces herself to breathe normally. She hates people commenting on her arm let alone touching it but this doesn’t pull at her angry. The grimm falls silent as the flames build within. 

“What could possibly be worth this?” Winter’s looks at the arm with a morbid kind of curiosity but her words are- well not soft, Cinder doubts she’s capable of soft, but something close to it. 

“What would you believe? What wouldn’t you? Should I tailor a tragic story for you? Very well. There was once a little girl who grew up in Atlas’ shadow. She knew no parents except the older urchins who would occasionally take pity on her. A weak girl. She would survive in the cold by her own flame until she got old enough to burn it all down. How’s that?”

Winter’s eyes are calculating. She doesn’t react to Cinder’s critique of Atlas or push on the validity of the story. Her fingers continue to stroke Cinder’s arm. As much as she enjoys berating Winter and inspiring her anger, she doesn’t say anything else that could risk this touch. 

Cinder swallows against the heaviness that’s gathered in the air. 

“What does it feel like?”

“Painful.”

“It’s getting worse.”

“Yes.”

“You should cut it off before there’s nothing left.”

Cinder wraps her hand around Winter’s. “I refuse to submit to weakness.”

“Have you seen Weiss’ friend? Weak is not the first thing that comes to mind.”

“I won’t use Atlas tech. It wouldn’t be as strong as this arm.” 

“Anything is better than this arm.” 

Cinder’s lips curves, her fingers daring to curl around Winter’s. “What’s it to you?” Cinder knows exactly what she’s doing and she wonders if Winter will retreat or push forward.

“I want to be the one to take you down, not an overgrown infection.” 

“I’d like to see you try. By my count I’m up by two.” 

Winter’s head dips closer and triumph lights up Cinder’s body. She presses her tongue against her teeth to fight off a smile that would make Winter leave. “Has anyone ever informed you that your arrogance is unbecoming?”

“Has anyone ever told you that your arrogance is becoming?”

Winter sighs and leans in, her nose brushing against Cinder’s. She pauses for a moment, reconsidering. Cinder doesn’t give her the time. She closes the distance and presses her lips to Winter’s. Cinder kisses like she fights. She isn’t here to spar or dance around it, she’s here to kill. She’s here to win. 

So is Winter.

Winter moves from her side without pulling away. She lays against Cinder, one hand pushing her hips deeper into the sand. Winter’s tentative touch on her shoulder gains more confidence and Cinder shivers at the mix of sensation. The grimm doesn’t feel much but the skin does. Winter presses her tongue against Cinder’s lips and she opens on instinct.

She feels a wave of irritation at how Winter thinks she’s running the show.

She forgets to be offended by Winter’s presumptions when her lips mark up and down Cinder’s throat. Cinder must not have been as stealthy as she thought because she’s sure Winter intentionally lets out a particularly icy breath near her shoulder. Cinder’s hand tangles in Winter’s hair as she trails back up her throat. She reclaims Cinder’s lips.

She only allows it because it’s an advantage. 

It doesn’t have anything to do with the addictive quality of Winter’s soft demanding strokes.

Winter pulls away to catch her breath and Cinder takes in the sight of her. The ice above them shimmers in the sun, melting down onto them like rain in the desert. Winter’s hair is mussed and she’s pink for more reasons than the sun. Winter lowers her forehead to Cinder’s and teases her by lightly brushing their lips together before pulling away. Cinder’s nails scrape against Winter’s scalp in warning, there’s only so much Cinder will allow.

Winter has always been good at giving orders but she’s just as good at taking them. The hand at her hip twists Cinder’s belt and pulls her into a deep kiss. She abandons Winter’s hair in favor of grabbing her backside and pulling her tighter against Cinder’s thigh. Winter is quick to smother the groan Cinder knows was building. Cinder chuckles at the attempt and Winter tightens the belt harder before letting it go. Cinder hisses at the increase and subsequent loss of pressure.

“Idiotic outfit.” Winter grumbles as her fingers glide across Cinder’s side after having failed to find an opening in the back of said outfit. 

“Your outfit is no better.” Cinder says as she nips her away across Winter’s jaw. “You’re wearing the most buttoned up option possible.”

“It is called a uniform, not a costume.” Winter delivers dryly. Cinder’s about to mock her failed attempts at finding a way to take off her clothes when Winter gives up. Cinder’s lips falter on her jaw and she exhales shakily as she feels Winter drags her fingers up the inside of her thigh. 

“Will you arrest me if I burn your ‘uniform’ off?”

Winter pulls back, likely to threaten her, when sand and ice falls on them. They both stumble away from the dune spitting sand out. 

Neo’s standing at the top of the dune, umbrella stabbing into the sand, wearing an unbearably disgusted yet proud look. 

Winter doesn’t flinch in the face of being caught.

Cinder doesn’t flinch when Winter drags her into the unoccupied landship.

Weiss flinches when she comes across the two of them not killing each other weeks later.

It was fun while it lasted.

Weiss tries to kill her and Cinder throws a spear at her. Again. 

It’s not like she expected Winter to do anything but pull out her sword and aim for her throat. She would have been offended if she did anything else. 

“Need big sister to save you?” She taunts Weiss who predictably bristles. Winter cuts her a look and Cinder smiles unapologetically. 

Ruby isn’t with them so she assumes Neo has waylaid her. 

It goes the same as last time, they’re closely matched until their auras break. Weiss proves an obstacle so Cinder gets her out of the fight. She breaks her aura before Winter’s or her own go and Winter orders her back. Weiss doesn’t go back and Cinder slashes at her leg, it ends up buried deep. It’s a warning shot more than anything but to Winter, it’s a declaration. 

They fight after their auras break. 

They’re bloody and burned but they keep going.

Cinder burns and Winter freezes until they’ve scarred another part of the desert. Glass and ice surround them in a dome, Weiss just outside. 

“I am not returning to gen- to Ironwood.” Winter says between labored breaths, her sword handles slick with her own blood.

“Good.” Cinder’s arm pulses, the grimm trying to claim more of her. 

“Will you return to her then?” 

“Choice is hardly the matter at hand.” 

“Cinder, do not choose her. Choose what you will, do what you must, but not her.” 

Fighting Winter is what she thought fighting Ruby would be, before the fear took her over. Two opponents well matched, equally invested in the duel. 

It’s only over when Winter kicks her through the dome and Cinder sees and landship speeding towards them. Neo is bobbing her head along at the wheel. 

“Do tell the winter maiden I say hello.” She’d hate not to leave Winter seething. Cinder needs to give her a reason to search her out and there’s no better drive than anger. 

She catches the side of the landship with her grimm arm and gets in through a hatch. She notes Neo still has the lamp, good. 

Neo gives her a questioning look, one Cinder knows from experience is her taking stock of injuries. She doesn’t want to lose another person, not if she can help it. 

Cinder’s hand falls to her stomach, where Winter’s sword had broken the skin. Winter could have stabbed her, killed her. The deathblow was hers and she didn’t take it. Cinder repaid the favor by intentionally missing a spear throw and only clipping Winter’s shoulder. 

She wonders why neither of them killed the other. They don’t owe each other anything. Perhaps they owe themselves something. 

“I’m fine, you?” Neo nods and looks behind her. “She’s gone. Still alive though.”

They’re sitting at an outside table in front of the hotel they’ve been staying in when it arrives. 

It’s been a few weeks since RWBY caught up with them but they’ve been carefully avoiding the team.

It’s a note. Cinder isn’t sure how Winter figured out where they are and if she’s told RWBY yet.

_Cut that arm off. It is a weakness not a strength. Do not let it be the death of you. I won’t see you again. If I do, I will kill you._

Well.

Winter can think what she likes but they will be seeing each other again. Cinder plans on it.

The note burns up in her hand, the smoke dissipates.

Cinder watches a disguised Neo bump into the summer maiden. 

Burn what you can’t have, it’s the only way it stays yours.


End file.
